1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a power supply control circuit and a semiconductor apparatus including the same.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor apparatus, specifically, a memory has a plurality of memory banks to and from which data are inputted and outputted. The memory receives address signals for designating memory banks to and from which data are to be inputted and outputted. Accordingly, the memory banks designated by the address signals are to be activated. In order to activate the memory banks, appropriate power should be supplied to the memory banks. Accordingly, the memory has a power supply control circuit for supplying power to the memory banks designated by the address signals.
FIG. 1 is a diagram schematically illustrating a configuration of a conventional semiconductor apparatus. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional semiconductor apparatus includes first to eighth memory banks Bank0-Bank7, and first to fourth power blocks PWR0-PWR3. The first to eighth memory banks Bank0-Bank7 store data and output stored data, and the first to fourth power blocks PWR0-PWR3 supply power to the first to eighth memory banks Bank0-Bank7. In the conventional semiconductor apparatus, power supply control is implemented in a simple manner. Referring to FIG. 1, when the first memory bank Bank0 or the second memory bank Bank1 is to be activated, power is supplied through the first power block PWR0, and when the third memory bank Bank2 or the fourth memory bank Bank3 is to be activated, power is supplied through the second power block PWR1. In other words, the conventional semiconductor apparatus supplies power only to the memory banks to be activated through a power block in charge of them, thereby reducing power consumption.
Recently, a three-dimensional semiconductor apparatus, in which a plurality of chips are stacked and packaged into a single package, has been developed. The plurality of chips is electrically connected with one another through wires or through-silicon vias (TSVs) so as to operate as a single semiconductor apparatus. Since the three-dimensional semiconductor apparatus is actively developed, a method for efficiently supplying power in three-dimensional structure is demanded.